The Unlikely Suitor
by Spirit Ella
Summary: A month after the Great Thaw, Elsa is a perfect Queen, and Anna and Kristoff are about to get married. But what will happen as soon as Elsa finds out Hans is invited to her sister's wedding? How will both the Queen and the Prince react when they'll see each other again? Rating will go up in the later chapters.
1. Can You Keep a Secret?

**_A/N: Hello! This is my first Frozen fanfiction. Since I ship Helsa so hard and I also adore Kristanna, I decided to write this post-movie story that will be about the two pairings. Hope you'll like it_**

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the library window, a light smile on her lips at the sight of her sister Anna running around in the castle courtyard to escape Kristoff's hugs.

They were chasing each other. Because Anna, even if she was 18, was still in the mood for playing like a child, especially with the boy she loved, who was twice her size and often pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Elsa had asked herself many times how she could be that happy only a month after her coronation, only a month after having scared all Arendelle with her powers, after having frozen Anna's heart by mistake, after having risked getting killed multiple times by people who thought she was a monster...

But she was there now, along with her family, with her kind subjects, and there were people who smiled when they saw her and children that ran towards her as soon as she climbed out of the carriage to ask her to freeze some fountains or turn a street into a skating rink. Elsa could only be happy for all those things; obviously, there were problems sometimes, but there was a solution for everything.

"Elsa!" the Queen turned as she heard the voice of the living snowman she had created with her magic, and she saw him clumsily bouncing toward her

"Olaf? Why so happy?" Elsa asked him, amused

"I have a secret to tell you!" he exclaimed "I saw a shocking thing, I know for sure you know nothing about it!" it seemed like the snowman couldn't wait telling her what he had found out

"So?" Elsa laughed, now bending on her knees to be at the same height as Olaf

"Kristoff is hiding a ring in a drawer, in his and Anna's room! I saw him holding it just this morning, after breakfast. He was alone in his room!"

Elsa's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yes!"

Elsa's expression melted into a tender smile. She couldn't even picture how Anna would've reacted when Kristoff would have shown her that ring.

"Thanks for telling me, Olaf" Elsa stood up again "I'll keep the secret, I promise"

Olaf, smiling brightly, turned back and walked out the room, singing his song about how much he loved summer, and left Elsa to glance at the two young lovers in the courtyard that were now dancing an imaginary waltz with Sven that jumped around them.

Elsa was so happy that Anna had found Kristoff. He was loving, protective, kind and he had a great sense of humour, so he was the perfect match for her sweet little sister with a big heart and countless freckles.

Though, there was a tiny problem... only a week before, Anna had begun talking to Elsa about opening her heart to love and stop glaring at every king or prince that smiled at her. Basically, the lovely princess wanted to her sister to find her perfect man. Elsa couldn't care less about that, since she was submerged by royal duties and she woke up every day at dawn.

"...As if a glance were enough for me to decide who I'll share my bed with!" Elsa grumbled, without even realizing she hadn't just though that. Luckily there was no one around.

* * *

**_I seriously hope it's not too dull; it's just the beginning of the story, so that's why. I'm currently translating chapter 2 into English because I publish my Frozen fanfictions on Italian in another website._**

**_-Spirit Ella_**


	2. How Long Will I Love You?

_**Sorry if I made you all wait so long, I was busy plus I have been writing the chapters on Italian... yeah, I know, that's probably quite mean, but writing on my native language first is easier for me. Still, I hope you'll like this chapter**_

* * *

Elsa cleaned her mouth with the hankerchief and drank some more water from her crystal glass, careful not to remove with her nails the sapphire that was on the object. The transparence of the glass gave her the possibility to see Anna and Kristoff sitting beside each other and finishing the roasted chicken with smiles on their lips.

Kristoff glanced at Anna with the corner of his eye a few times, and when Elsa finally put down her glass, the young man finally broke the silence.

At least, he tried to. He still wasn't accustomed to the royal etiquette, so instead of saying the princess' name, only a few messy sounds came out of his mouth. Elsa rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Kristoff, swallow that chicken before telling me anything...!" Anna laughed

Kristoff, his cheeks red, did as he was told. After drinking some water, he cleared his throat.

"Anna, it's been a month since we met, and it's been a month since when things, many things, have started twirling in my mind, things I'd say to make you understand how much I owe you, and to your smile, your laughs, every single detail of yours" Kristoff looked into Anna's eyes, lovingly, "I owe you a lot, too much to say, so all I can tell you is that I love you and that you're the brightest ray of sunlight I have ever seen"

Anna kept listening to him, surprised by his unusually poetic words and turning redder and redder every second.

"Since I love you and since I'll never get tired of saying it, I have to ask you something before I think about it once again and run away in shame..." Kristoff stood up and took something out of his pocket, then got down on one knee, taking Anna's hand into his. The Princess of Arendelle jumped in surprise when she saw a golden ring with a magical red gem that shined

"Will you marry me?"

Anna suddenly withdrew her hand and made Kristoff stand up again, looking into his eyes. Elsa, surprised but at the same time really happy for Kristoff's words and for the happy future that awaited her little sister, couldn't help but smile.

"Kristoff, I..." Anna hesitated for a second before finally answering, "Yes!"

Kristoff smiled and hugged her tight (but not too much), then after making her wear the ring, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Elsa cleared her throat, a reminder to the two lovers that they were probably forgetting something. Both Anna and Kristoff opened their eyes, broke their kiss, and Anna ran to her sister.

"Will you give us your blessing, Elsa?", she asked, hopeful

"Asking for it was just a formality"

"So...?"

"Silly, of course I give my blessing for your marriage!" Elsa laughed, and hugged Anna the tightest she could. Her sister hugged her back, happier than ever before.

When they let go of each other, their lunch continued, and everyone started talking about the upcoming wedding and everything that had to do with it.


	3. Timing is Everything

_**A/N: I've been faster for updating, this time! Hans will arrive in chapter 5 and he'll be mentioned in chapter 4, just so you know. This chapter is still about Kristanna, so I hope you'll like it.**_

* * *

Anna was sitting on the side of her bed, her eyes fixed on the ring that was now on her finger. The red light of the gem was beautiful and it made her think of her love for Kristoff. She sighed, dreamily.

Kristoff sat down by her side and started caressing her hair, "I'm glad you accepted my proposal".

"Why, did you realy think I could have refused?" Anna turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips passionately. Kristoff kissed her back, obviously, and gripped her waist tight.

The Princess kept on kissing her lover wherever she could, and pulled him down on the bed, making him land exactly on top of her, and her lips never left his body in the meantime.

"Anna-" Kristoff tried to protest, so her fiancée had to shut his mouth with another kiss; at that point, the young man really didn't have any other choice than just lift his head so she could finally let go of him, "Anna, what has gotten into you?"

"It's my way of thanking you" Anna smiled innocently and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Kristoff gave up and threw her down on the soft bed, taking her lips with his once more.

He undid one of her braids, looking right into her eyes, then buried his face in her neck, making her squeal delighted.

Unfortunately, _someone_ was walking in the corridor in that same moment, and the door of Anna's room was only half closed.

"Anna, is everything okay?" Elsa opened the door with a single push of her hand and her already big eyes widened at the sight of her sister on the bed with her now shirtless fiancé on top of her.

Elsa rolled her eyes, snorting, and turned on her heels to leave; Anna, annoyed by her sister's reaction, pushed Kristoff off of her, jumped off the bed and clumsily ran after Elsa after having grabbed a light pink cape from a chair.

Elsa, who was already quite far, turned at the sound of Anna's steps, "What do you have in your head?"

Anna pouted, "Come on, Elsa! We were doing nothing!"

Elsa sarcastically chuckled, "You call that nothing?"

"Elsa, look at me!" Anna pointed at herself, "Am I undressed?"

"You're not, he is" Elsa said simply, "And that is enough"

"You're impossible!" protested Anna, "I know for sure you would do the same if you were with the one you love!"

"Unfortunately for you, Anna, I don't have a man yet, so you can tell me nothing about love. Plus you're forgetting that my self control is bigger than yours"

"Things change with time, Elsa!" Anna laughed, "You'll see. Sooner or later, you'll fall in love"

"It'll happen later than you think. I have a Kingdom to take care of" Elsa replied, turning her back to Anna and going to the room in which she had left one or two documents about some commercial exchanges between Arendelle and Corona.

That evening at dinner, Anna and Kristoff ate their meals really close to each other, and maybe being a little too sweet, for Elsa. A part of her wanted to sigh at the sweetness of the scene, and another part of her wanted to shout at them to show some decency. She could ignore Anna stealing pieces of meat from Kristoff's plate, but them stuffing food into each others' mouths was starting to get on her nerves.

Though Elsa didn't open her mouth once, and ate her food until it was time to go to sleep.

But she obviously couldn't do that immediately. And she wasn't so interested in going (again!) to protest for whatever her sister and her fiancé were doing in their room. After all, Elsa had been the one to want her room next to her sister's.

* * *

In their room, the soon-to-be-married couple was lying on the bed wearing just their undergarments. Kristoff gave one last kiss to Anna, who was still having trouble breathing normally but smiled anyway, and turned off the light on one side of the bed while holding in his arms the young and lively princess of Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa let out a sigh of relief and let her head sink into her pillow as she closed her eyes. On her desk, the next day, a list was waiting for her; a list written by Anna and Kristoff that contained all the names of all the people they wanted to invite to their wedding.

* * *

_**The fourth chapter will be published tomorrow, because I'm translating it right now. Thanks you all for reading!**_


	4. I'll See You Around

Exactly eight sheets of paper full of names were in front of the young Queen of Arendelle. She had read only four of those in the morning, and she had decided to finish the work after lunch.

At some point, Elsa started thinking that Anna and Kristoff had taken a map of the land so they could see all the nearby kingdoms and then they had copied all the names of the rulers of each on the sheets she was now reading. Elsa's eyes were starting to burn, after five pages of names.

"Elsa?" Anna squealed. She was on the thresold of the room, "Will Rapunzel and Flynn come for the wedding?"

Elsa chuckled lightly, "Anna, do I look like someone that wouldn't invite one of her dearest friends to her sister's wedding? And Rapunzel's husband's name is Eugene, not Flynn."

"But I prefer to call him Flynn. And he really doesn't mind, you know?" Anna protested.

"Do as you please..." Elsa laughed, and lowered her eyes again. Her sister entered the room and started playing with the globe that was on the left of the desk.

Elsa finished reading the sixth page of names, looking for anyone that she didn't want to find at the wedding. Luckily for her, there was none, and she was starting to fear that the ceremony would've had to take place in the gardens instead of inside the chapel: the number of guests was shocking.

"I'm really glad that you haven't written the Duke of Weselton, not even for jok-" Elsa froze as she read a particular name, "-ing." she finished the word with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She closed her eyes, then opened them again to verify if she had read correctly.

But that name was still there.

_His Royal Highness, Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles_

Elsa slammed the paper on the desk and rose from her seat, her eyes reflected anger and Anna knew why. Elsa took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"I seriously hope this is a joke, Anna"

"We decided for that together, we've talked about it for a long time yesterday"

"Yes, I did hear the two of you" Elsa replied, and saw Anna's frown, "The walls aren't as large as you and Kristoff think"

"I didn't say that we talked about it yesterday night" Anna corrected her sister, "But it's true that we've had doubts about that even after writing his name in the list"

Elsa watched her sister approaching her desk, her steps bouncy and slow, like that topic was to be discussed so lightly. Anna had never mentioned Hans in that whole month, and now that she was getting married, she actually wanted to ruin the day of her wedding? Elsa was starting to think that Kristoff had hidden some alcoholic drink in the bedroom or in the kitchen.

For a whole month, Elsa had thought that if Anna had seen Hans again, her fist would've met the nose of that being again... maybe even succeding in breaking it, why not?

But thirty days after having sent him swimming in the fjord with an awesome punch without even thinking twice, Elsa had his name in front of her eyes, and written down by her sister.

"I know, it's quite odd that I and Kristoff want to see him at our wedding, but think about it, Elsa, for just two seconds! It it hadn't been for him, I would've never met Kristoff! It was you, along with Hans, that made me fall in love with him!"

Elsa replied almost immediately, sarcasm in her voice, "Think about it, Anna, for just two seconds! If it hadn't been for him, I would have never been chained in a cold cell of my own castle! And I would have never experienced the thrill of having my head almost cut off!"

Anna leaned on the desk, "You haven't seen him for a whole month."

"But he tried to kill both of us a month ago!" Elsa yelled, and started walking in circles around the room, nervously.

"People change, Elsa" Anna tried to convince her sister once more, but Elsa walked out her room, ignoring her, "At least think about it!" Anna shouted, and Elsa did a gesture with her arm that could only mean to stop bothering her.

After a quarter of hour spent in her room, Elsa decided to make her sister happy and let the despicable Prince of the Southern Isles come to Arendelle for the wedding. She finished working at 8 in the evening, after having signed also some papers about payments for decorations, clothes, and for the banquet. That wedding and everything that had to do with it in some way were already absorbing all Elsa's energies. But she kept denying herself that she needed help with all that stuff. She wanted to proove everyone that she could do everything on her own.

Elsa let her quill fan on the desk and stood up from her chair. She was hungry but it was too late for dinner. She would have never found Anna and Kristoff still in the dining room, waiting for her. So she entered the kitchens and grabbed a slice of Gerda's raspberry pie, and she ate it during her walk towards the stables.

The only horse she had befriended in that month was waiting for her in there, and unfortunately, that horse belonged to Hans. Since the first day in which Anna had convinced her to have a stroll in the woods with her, Elsa had had to ride Sitron. He was a sweet, well-mannered and well-trained horse. After all, his rightful master was a prince.

Elsa was still disgusted for having read the name 'Hans' among the guests for the wedding, so she freed Sitron, jumped in and gallopped toward the gates.

One or two hours passed, and she finally reached the only place where she could be truly alone. She hadn't seen those icy walls for a whole month...

Her beautiful ice palace, in ruins, on the North Mountain, that reflected the moonlight and almost made Elsa want to fall on the snow and cry. She would've cried to extinguish her anger.

But she didn't. Her lips curved into a small smile as she jumped off of Sitron and started climbing the steps that led to the door, slowly and careful not to fall into the abyss under her. She wasn't in the mood for taking care of all the damages. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Elsa turned to Sitron, who was sitting in front of the steps. She knew he would have waited for her.

The Queen wandered in her castle, surprised to find almost all the doors in pieces. She hadn't noticed any of those before. Her last memory of that castle was her snowflake-shaped chandelier about to fall down, on her head, and her running to avoid any fragment of ice. She had jumped, and the last thing she remembered before hitting her head and blacking out was Hans.

Elsa didn't even know how she had been brought back to Arendelle that day, but she imagined that Hans had lifted her up, or simply put her on his shoulder. Just thinking about having leaned on that prince's chest, or having his strong arms wrapped around her delicate body made her swallow, disgusted. She surely would have never let him do anything of the sort ever again. She had never been very affectionate, physical contact wasn't her favorite thing, and in a month she had only learned to hold Anna in her arms.

She was so lost in her thoughts that at first she didn't notice in what room she was now. The one in which Hans had stopped her before she could kill two men, the same one in which her chandelier had broken. She felt her hands shaking, her blood flowing inside her, her icy magic taking control of her whole body.

Hans, Hans, Hans... she would've seen him again in a few days and the thought of bearing him once more was already driving her crazy.

Elsa closed her eyes, letting out a scream of anger. Ice came out of her chest, and went to hit the walls of the room. She smiled in relief, but her expression changed drastically when she opened her eyes again.

"Now... I'm mocking myself?!" Elsa screamed again. Around her, probably thirteen ice statues of Hans had formed. Extremely frustrated, the Queen started destroying those with her magic, she didn't want to see the man that a month before wanted to become her murderer.

Tears started falling from her eyes, angry tears. Elsa was exhausted and she fell to the ground without even noticing that she hadn't broken the thirteenth statue, one that pictured Hans on his knees with his head down in sadness. Elsa fainted, and a hand of that statue prevented her from hitting her head on the floor.

She woke up after maybe fifteen minutes. She lifted her head too fast and hit the head of the statue.

"Damn it!" she complained, trying to make the pain go away with her hand.

* * *

Elsa went back Arendelle, and after having fed Sitron in the stables, she went inside the castle. The room of Anna's door was opened. She peeked inside curiously and her lips melted into a smile at the sight of her sister sleeping in her fiancé's arms.

As she tried to forget any thought concerning the traitor that would've been back to Arendelle really soon, Elsa went to her room and closed the door behind her, carefully avoiding to make any noise because it was really late.

* * *

_**You already know what happens in the next chapter, so I'll just say... get ready for a Helsa reunion! Of course, if won't be fluffy nor romantic, since Elsa isn't really happy to see him. But there's a reason why this story is Romance/Humor.**_


	5. If We Ever Meet Again

_**Hello! Sorry for the late update. I hope you'll like this chapter, though. Hans has finally arrived.**_

_**Since I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare's works and the one I love the most is "Much Ado About Nothing", I decided to make Hans call Elsa like Benedick calls Beatrice at the beginning. You'll understand what I mean when you'll read it.**_

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, running in the corridors to look for her sister, "Elsa, there's a ship at the harbor!"

The Princess stopped abruptly when she entered the throne room; in front of her was her sister the Queen, poisedly sitting on her throne and looking at her disapprovingly.

"Anna, you can't run in the corridors. Plus, you can't shout"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Though there's a ship in the harbor"

Elsa ignored her sister's joyful smile and went to the window, placing herself at her side to watch the sea with her, "The wedding's going to be in more than a week, the guests should be arriving later..." she said, puzzled.

Then it struck her. And she turned to Anna.

"Hans."

The Princess whistled triumphantly and stepped back a little. Her sister had guessed right.

"I don't believe you, Anna! You made him arrive earlier without even a decent reason for it!" Elsa shouted, while Anna was smiling.

"No-no-no-no-no, Elsa! There is actually a reason!"

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"He'll need some time to get used to the kingdom, don't you think?" Anna's innocent little smile wasn't able to change Elsa's expression.

"Well, he was already used to it, a month ago. Or do I have to remind you that he planned to live here in this castle?"

"Give him a chance, Elsa! He's had a month to change!"

"What if he hasn't changed?"

"...You're allowed to throw snowballs at me!" Anna exclaimed, finally seeing Elsa smiling.

"What if I do it now?" the Queen asked playfully.

"Catch me!" Anna started running around, chased by her sister; Elsa's bare hands were glowing blue and sparkles appeared on the floor wherever Elsa had stepped.

Elsa was about to throw her first snowball, when Kai, her most trusted advisor, opened the doors of the room and interrupted the sisters' game.

"Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles has asked to see Her Majesty"

"Leave him outside" Elsa said dryly, earning a snort from Anna. The Princess approached her and elbowed her hard on her left arm, -ow!" Elsa complained, glaring at Anna.

Kai looked at her, more confused than anything else.

Elsa cleared her throat, "I mean, um... let him in" she corrected herself, and heard her sister's squeal. Kai bowed and left the room, leaving the two girls alone once again.

"You elbowed me!"

"You deserved it! Now come on, go sit!" Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pushed her to her throne.

"Anna, you'll make me trip! Let me go!" Elsa protested, "I can sit by myself!"

Anna watched her sister sitting again with a large smile, then noticed Kristoff entering the room from another door and ran to him. She took his hand and snuggled against him.

Kai returned, followed by a twenty-three year-old with red hair and green eyes who stood on his feet perfectly upright. Elsa knew his expression, and grimaced in disgust as he took another step forward.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, Your Majesty" Kai announced.

Hans smirked, satisfied. Each step of his was marked by the heels of his boots, because he knew how much the Queen of Arendelle was annoyed by that. Anna and Kristoff didn't say say a thing and just stood there, watching.

Elsa let herself smile a little at Hans when he bowed down in front of her.

"I'm glad -no, surpised- for having received an invitation to Your sister's wedding; I'm almost... moved for Your courtesy, my Queen"

"You can be sure that this is never going to happen again. I did it just because I love my sister" Elsa replied.

"Goodness gracious, Your Majesty!" Hans exclaimed, way too amused, "Or should I call you Lady Disdain?"

"You have no right to do that, Your Highness" Elsa's tone kept being very dry, without any emotion. She wanted to freeze who was in front of her, but she knew too well that Anna wouldn't have liked it.

"Well, anyway... you can call me with my actual name" he managed to grip at her right hand and pull it closer to his lips, even if Elsa was struggling to withdraw it. With an impertinent smile, he placed a kiss on Elsa's cold hand without closing his mouth, which made that simple thing seem more intimate than it actually was.

"You've entertained us for way too long, Prince Hans" Elsa hissed when she was able to get her hand back.

"Just call me Hans, I pray you" Hans insisted.

"Very well. Hans, I demand you leave this room immediately" Elsa corrected herself, daring to give the unwanted guest a challenging smile.

"Wait!"

Both Hans and Elsa turned to who had spoken. Anna.

"Elsa, I believe Hans' decision of letting you call him with his name was quite nice" hearing those words, Elsa tried to protest, but Anna continued, "Maybe you should return the favor?"

Elsa rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. She was so looking forward to the end of that humiliation. But she had to bear it... after all, she didn't want to get in Anna and Kristoff's way when they were so close to happiness. She hated Hans with all her heart, but she would have never made her beloved little sister sad.

"Hans, you have the permission to call me Elsa"

"Your courtesy is worth praising, Elsa" Hans bowed and left the room; Kai was waiting for him outside to lead him to his chamber.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff watched Hans leave, and once he was gone, the Princess smiled at her sister, who was standing up with uncertain and slow movements.

"Don't you think that went well?" Anna asked Elsa. She was leaving the room from another exit and she didn't even bother turning to Anna.

"No."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were sitting at the table, waiting patiently for dinner and for the Queen and the Prince's arrival.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses" a voice behind them said. The couple turned and noticed that Hans had arrived. He wore a new outfit, certainly simpler than the one he had worn in the morning, but still very elegant.

He bowed with a sincere smile playing on his lips and then looked again at the future Prince and the Princess of Arendelle.

"Good evening, Hans. You can call us with our names" Anna smiled, "You'll sit at the other head of the table, in front of my sister" with a gesture of her hand, she pointed to her right, really far from her seat.

Hans thanked her and went to sit where he had been told to. He was a bit disappointed not to be near the two people that seemed to have easily forgiven his crimes, but he imagined that in the next days they would've let him get nearer, since more guests would've arrived.

The sound of high heels on the floor made him come out of his thoughts; Hans lifted his gaze and saw Elsa sitting at the head of the table in front of him. For dinner, the young Queen had chosen a beautiful long dress, blue as the midnight sky, with snowflakes embroided in the skirt and the golden Arendelle crest on the bodice. She still wasn't wearing gloves and she still had her hair braided and falling over her right shoulder, covering very little of the generous bateau neckline of the dress. Of course, her golden crown with the sapphire shined on her head.

It was as if Anna had forgotten her mouth open. Elsa had never worn that dress before.

"You're enchanting, Elsa" Hans dared, now looking right at her. Then he thought that the adjective 'enchanting' was quite reductive.

Elsa ignored him. She had no intention to talk to Hans about her likings in clothes. His soft tone made her want to puke even before having started eating.

Hans smiled maliciously, "I know you're not used to flattery, but I shall inform you that you'll be hearing a lot of that coming from me, for I think you're worth receiving it" still no answer. The Prince gave himself the permission to add more, "I must clarify, though, it's not because I like you. I'd never lose my mind for you, I wouldn't want to wake up one morning with the lower half of my body completely froz-"

Elsa suddenly stood up, throwing shards of ice at Hans, anger in her veins.

Hans dodged her magic and it literally blew up a flower vase behind him, provoking a very unpleasant noise. Anna and Kristoff didn't dare to move a muscle and just watched as the two others kept arguing.

"Elsa, I don't think this is the right way to welcome me!" Hans protested, indignated.

"If you don't appreciate my manners with you, you're free to leave!" Elsa retorted, still standing, "No, wait, I now order you to leave this room this instant and never show up here again, for any meal!"

"You are exceedingly rude!" Hans shouted, standing up as well.

"That is so not my fault, Hans!" Elsa replied in the same tone.

"Quiet!" a third voice yelled, Anna's voice, "I'd prefer to have the castle still intact for my wedding, so I'd love if you just sat down again and continued eating! ...Please!"

Anna turned to Elsa, then to Hans. Her turquoise eyes betrayed her determination and reflected unease and worry. She wasn't sad, nor angry, just scared of how things would've turned out. Surely they hadn't started well.

Hans growled, offended, and left the room with heavy steps, ignoring Anna's advice.

* * *

Anna sighed, letting Kristoff comb her hair with his fingers. He had let her lie down on him, "Do you think I'll ever be able to see my sister and Hans having a pleasant conversation?"

"Give them some time, Anna. Elsa isn't like you. You know what Hans had to bear in all these years, but you've never told her about that" Kristoff explained, "Don't you think it's obvious that Elsa can't see Hans the way you see him?"

"Elsa would never believe that there's good in him. Not even if I were the one to talk to her"

Kristoff lifted his fiancée's chin to look right into her eyes, "All you have to think about is that you'll soon marry me. Let Elsa and Hans argue for a bit"

"But that isn't my plan!" Anna squealed, disapprovingly, "You said my plan to make them get together was perfect, so why are you now preventing me from following it?"

"Because love has no rules, and you can't control hearts" Kristoff kissed Anna's forehead, "And you should be the first to know that"

Anna's arm went to turn off the light, mumbling in a very sleepy voice a "Maybe you're right".

* * *

_**Right now I'm halfway through the translation of chapter 6, so I'll probably update again in less than 12 hours.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, again! You people make me so happy!**_


	6. Don't Panic

_**I'm so sorry for not having posted this chapter sooner, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. You can find a drawing for this chapter in my Tumblr blog (link in my profile), I have a tag for my drawings. If any of you will look in there, I'll be so happy!**_

_**I thank all those who reviewed, favorited and those who are following this story, you are amazing!**_

* * *

The next morning, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were having breakfast and they were talking about the wedding in the meantime. Kristoff had already lost count of all the times Elsa had had to tell Anna to keep her feet on the ground and not to dream too much.

"Elsa... can I say something crazy?" Anna suddenly asked.

"As if you hadn't said similar stuff already" Elsa chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Won't you go to Hans and ask him to join us for breakfast?"

The little spoon for the custard fell from Elsa's hand and hit her plate, tinkling, "Why on earth would I do that?"

"To forgive him. Do it for me, please!" Anna implored. How could Elsa say no to her sister's big eyes?

Elsa snorted in annoyance, "Okay, fine!" she stood up and left the room.

Unfortunately for her, Hans had his chamber next to hers. Elsa had had no other choice, since she had given her friends Rapunzel and Eugene, Princess and Prince of Corona, the chamber on the left of Anna's. It wasn't for kindness, though. She just didn't want to have not one, but two couples near her room. Conclusion: Hans not being a complete stranger, her only possibility had been to give him the room next to hers.

Elsa found herself in front of Hans' door and placed her hand on the wood to knock. But the door wasn't closed so it opened completely. The girl screamed at the sight.

Hans jumped in surprise as soon as he heard Elsa's scream, and immediately turned to her.

The Prince was dressing himself for the day, and sadly for both, Elsa had opened the door to find a rather muscular body... completely uncovered. And when Hans turned to Elsa, she jumped further from him and covered her mouth with both her hands.

"I never thought you'd change your mind so easily, Elsa!" Hans exclaimed with a wicked smile on his lips, covering himself from his abdomen to his knees.

Elsa swallowed hard and looked daggers at him, "I would never."

"Doesn't look like that to me" Hans replied. Elsa screamed in frustration and left the room, slamming the door behind her. For that morning, Anna could forget about allowing Hans to have breakfast with them.

* * *

Being them Queen and Princess of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna had to visit a new school for the younger citizens of Arendelle just that day.

"Anna, do I really have to be there with you? You're the Princess, you can do this kind of things yourself..."

"I want you to be there with me. You have to tell me if I do it well!" Anna explained, overexcited. She loved being surrounded by children who wanted to play with her. Suddenly, she remembered a thing she wanted to ask her sister, "... Was Hans actually sleeping this morning? Still sleeping?"

"I heard him snoring without even opening the door" Elsa assured.

When the two sisters stepped ou of the carriage, they were welcomed by maybe twenty children.

"Queen Elsa!" a little boy called, "Can you show us your magic?"

When all the other children heard the word 'magic', a messy choir of young voices agreed with the first who had spoken. Elsa stepped back, but then noticed that Anna was squeezing her right hand.

"Everything will be fine, Elsa. Don't be afraid... I'm here with you"

An uncertain smile appeared on Elsa's lips, she let go of Anna's hand, and started freezing the water of some fountains, giving each one the shape of a different animal. The children squealed delighted when they saw what their Queen could do.

Elsa pointed her finger at a tree, but before she could freeze it, the 'accident' of a few hours before came to her mind again. She couldn't focus anymore, so her magic came out of her hands stronger than planned and froze two trees and a flowerbed.

The children were joyful, but Elsa thought they were squealing in fear; she had lost control... again. And it was Hans' fault.

She looked around, eyes wide and hands shaking. She wanted to pull her own hair for having trusted herself too much and not having worn her gloves for a whole month.

Elsa turned to look at the castle, biting her lower lip.

"Elsa?" Anna called, but she didn't hear her.

The Queen started running, forgetting the carriage that had brought her there, thinking about having terrified innocent children, she ran to her castle without even caring about Anna watching her leave with a sad smile.

Elsa decided that she would've spent a few hours alone in the library.

* * *

_**What's better than writing about Elsa having to deal with a fully naked Hans? After all, this story is Humor/Romance... my first idea was to make her see him wearing just his undergarments, but eh... I figured that it would've been funnier in the way I actually wrote it. This chapter is short, I know, but the next one isn't. I now have to translate that one.**_


End file.
